


[Achievement Unlocked: Made Your Friends Cry]

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, George fucking dies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Realistic Minecraft, Tommy Blackmails Dream With George's Corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: I had a sad discord idea so yea
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[Achievement Unlocked: Made Your Friends Cry]

Dream has always seemed cold, uncaring and calculating in everything he did. The blonde was always harsh when punishing griefers and pranksters, god forbid you tried to go within 30 feet of the stronghold.

But the older members - such as BBH, Sam, and Ponk - all assured Tubbo it wasn’t always like that. They told him about how the community house was built and filled with laughter, how Dream was always fair in punishments - that sounded more like slaps on the wrists compared to what they were now.

The stories always left Tubbo wondering what had changed to make the admin the way he was now, no one just woke up and decided to change a huge part of their personality.

Part of him thought it could be Tommy, he loved his best friend - really - but the blonde had the ability to get on anyones nerves, and starting a war the second you join a new server isn’t going to make an admin particularly fond of you.

But something about that answer felt, unsatisfying, forced, there was something else going on; a secret all the older members were keeping, and he wanted in on it.

It wasn’t too hard in all honesty, he just had to ask Bad to have lunch with him and prompt a discussion about the old times on the SMP.

Two names he didn’t recognize kept popping up in their discussion - Sapnap and George - in the stories they were mischievous, more often then not getting into trouble and doing stupid things with Dream.

Tubbo allowed himself to get dragged into the stories as Bad spoke about Sapnap being his son - a blaze hybrid the demon had found in the nether - and all the fun ‘adventures’ he went on when he was a toddler; how Dream slayed 25 ender dragons in other worlds he and the other two made for fun, and how George used him being colorblind as an excuse to laze about like it was a legitimate handicap.

But then the stories took a darker, more sinister, twist. Bad spoke about how George and Dream ran back in a panic, yelling about Sapnap falling into the end portal with barely any gear, with a creeper exploding the portal so they couldn’t follow behind him. Tubbo listened in horror when the demon told him about how Dream attempted to cheer his friend up and distract him with an explosion prank, only for it to backfire horribly when the small explosion set off the other TNT in the community house, causing the Brunette to explode along with the building.

Ice flooded his veins and chilled him to the bone, even after Bad ushered him out of the house hours later. He numbly walked back to the van, opening the door and heading to the back - ignoring Tommy and Wilbur greeting him - sinking to the floor and allowing himself to sob. Crying in sorrow at the loss of the lives of people he hadn’t even known about the existence of hours ago.

He went to bed that night with his mind racing. Everything he didn’t understand before was starting to make sense now, Dream’s dislike for explosions and pranks, and his strict rule against going to the end. All of it suddenly fell into place.

* * *

Tubbo had to tell the others, if they understood what Dream had gone through they would be willing to end this stupid war over a drug van.

The whole deal could come to an end and everyone could go back to being friends again, it would all be ok.

* * *

Tubbo put too much faith in Tommy. He really thought that telling the other  _ not _ to piss of the admin who is going through some things would work, that telling Tommy, the-most-annoying-person-on-the-server to keep his head down and apologize to the owner of the fucking server, would work.

He was wrong, and now Tommy was probably going to get killed because he just  _ loves _ digging this hole deeper for himself.

The blonde had a  _ brilliant _ idea when Tubbo told him and Wilbur why they should leave Dream in peace. That instead of not bothering the admin they should  _ dig up his friends corpse and threaten to burn it if he didn’t allow them to sell drugs _ , fucking brilliant.

The Admin looked one wrong word away from crying his eyes out, understandable considering Tommy was currently threatening his long time friends corpse and his  _ other _ friends pet cat - the only thing of value the other had left behind that Tommy could get his hands on - with a torch, declaring he would set them ablaze if Dream didn’t allow ‘L’manburg’ independence.

Everyone stood staring at the admin, awaiting his response. But they were distracted by a ping from their communicators.

[Sapnap made the achievement  _ Free The End _ ]

Sapnap: What the fuck did I miss?

**Author's Note:**

> My original prompt
> 
> AU where Sapnap and George died early on in the SMP (before Tommy early). Dream would be 10x more temperamental and would try his hardest to keep the rules in place (George died in a greifing gone wrong and Sapnap fell into the end portal while fucking around when he had barely any stuff on him). Tubbo finds out and tells Tommy and Wilbur, trying to convince them maybe they should just listen to the rules seeing as why they were made. Tommy instead decides it would be a great fucking idea to dig up George's body, find Sapnap's old sword, and threaten to burn them both is Dream doesn't declare L'Mandburg as independent. Then a message from chat pops up
> 
> [Sapnap has made the achievement Free The End]
> 
> Join our discord server :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/VZceSGe3Yu


End file.
